


Dabbling in Drabbles

by AmbroseRivers



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Dance classes, Death of a Parent, F/F, F/M, Magic AU, Multi, Pansexual Usagi, Polyamory, Reincarnation, These tags are for each individual chapter/drabble so read the summary!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6549469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbroseRivers/pseuds/AmbroseRivers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a place to place my Sailor Moon drabbles. Expect LOTS of variety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Let's start off slow. Ami has no idea how she got drug into dance classes. XD  
> -Crossposted from Tumblr, written for Jet Wolf's Puchi Chara Giveaway-

Ami fidgeted nervously with her earrings, rubbing the blue studs to dispel her nervous energy. She had NO idea why she let the girls drag her into this. It was a bad idea- really, it was! She scolded herself- but the smile spreading across her face as she watched the others practice said otherwise.

Who had insisted that they take dance classes?

It had to have been Minako. She was usually the one behind these things…

Usagi was clumsy. It wouldn’t work but Ami giggled as the instructor took it in stride, demonstrating how a tumble could be utilized into an impromptu move- mimicking Usagi’s stumble before dropping into a hip slide. (That **_had_** to hurt but it looked purposeful. Freestyle had been a genius ide-

“AH!”

Ami squealed as she was suddenly swept into strong arms and spun around. “You shouldn’t think so much, Ami-chan!”

Heat rose up in her checks. She. Was. On. Fire.

“M-Mako-chan!”

Mako smiled at her, a mischief-making twinkle in her green eyes. “Ami, just dance with me, yeah?”

Ami bit her lip as she let Mako guide her and soon they were twirling across the studio and Ami let herself spiral from her partner, pulling her ribbons from their place tucked snug against her waist and she shimmied closer to Mako as she rose up on her pointe shoes.

Maybe dancing wasn’t so bad.

Ami laughed and let the music carry her once more, oblivious to Minako’s snickers and Rei’s outraged shirek.

It could wait.


	2. -Letter of the Heart-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mako has a coping mechanism: She writes letters to her parents and seals them in a box. She's always done it and it helps.
> 
> She writes one before the battle at D-Point.
> 
> -Crossposted from Tumblr, written for JW's Puchi Chara Giveaway-

Dear Mama,

I just wanted to write you this letter before I go. We are going to go fight our biggest enemy and I just want to say I love you and Papa. Please don’t worry- we’ll be okay and I’ll be home before you know it!

~~…and if not, well, I’ll get to see both of you again, right? I’ve grown so much.~~

I’m scared. Scareder than I’ve been in a long time. I could lose the only family I’ve had since you and Papa got on that plane. I could lose them all.

Mama, I won’t. You used to tell me that fighting was only to be done when in defense of someone else. I know you must have been shaking your head after every fight after that but I never fought for myself. I never hurt someone because I could. I tried, Mama, but no one understood what you taught me.

~~Do you remember when we talked that last time?~~

You told me that one day that I’ll find something worth laying down my fists and I have. I still want to fight but they stop me and I love them for that. ~~(Did I mention I met Sailor V?! She’s so beautiful, Mama.)~~

You also said some day that I would find someone I would give my life for.

I have.

I’ll protect them all.

I’m ready, Mama. If we meet… can you and Papa just give me a hug? ~~I hope you’re proud.~~

Love always,

Mako


	3. -Eyes Open-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if the girls were aware of the reincarnation cycle? What if the weren't soldiers but just wielders of magic?

Minako sighed as she lowered the hood of her cloak and stared unseeingly at the sky. It was smudged with charcoal (she tried not to think of the charred scent of meat on the wind) with crimson staining where the darkness let up.

She summoned her magic and it swirled lazily around her, twisting, curling, and caressing her hair and legs. Restless. Aching.

What was the point anymore?

The order had changed- it always did every ending. Ami had been the first to fall this time and Jupiter had perished after…

She could still feel the tingles of Mako’s magic in the air, the evergreen spells that left a faint floral scent behind and her fingers brushed the protection charm at her neck… a glass vial of herbs and stones.

Would it help?

Rei was always the one who stood strong when the others fell. Usagi needed her guidance and the fiery maiden's brand of stern, commanding love. Usagi was much too young to fully control the magic manifesting with her tiny form.  Why did she have so much more magic than them?

Minako had never outlived Usagi after the first cycle of reincarnation.

Why now?

She clutched the small lifeless hand in her own, smoothing out ringlets of blood soaked hair as her enemy watched her with glee.

Hopefully, they would find each other again. They usually do.

Maybe… this time… everything will be okay. Maybe… Maybe… Usagi’s wish will be fulfilled.

“Are you ready for me?” Her voice sounded hysterical to her own ears and she couldn’t help but laugh. “Because… you will regret it.”


	4. -Mine-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Crossposted from Tumblr, written for JW Puchi Chara giveaway-
> 
> Usagi didn't realize she fell in love with them. They were always hers.

Usagi had never thought about it… Rei-chan would probably call her a bunny of little brain and maybe she was? She hadn’t thought about the progression of her relationship, hadn’t questioned the way the boundaries melted… after all, best friends shared everything… right? It was natural to label Mako-chan, Rei-chan, Ami-chan, and Minako-chan “hers” right?

HER friends.

HER girls.

HER…

(She didn't want to say 'soldiers'... she hated that label. They were so much more than that.)

Usagi winced at memory of that barren wasteland. The way Mako had looked with shards of ice clinging to her hair and the way her fingers tips had been charred from the electricity she had unleashed. The way Ami had refused to move and Usagi…she never saw her again after that. Her Ami standing and clutching her computer.

Mako had always been the one to rush in head first at the sign of danger but Usagi knew that Ami was a protector at heart. And when she failed, she wouldn’t leave.

Minako. Usagi’s heart always panged with the feeling of numbness that her last stand left. Minako had died quickly and Usagi always regretted not mourning her the way she did the others. The way she had scrambled trying to just TOUCH Mako. Her gaze never wavering from Ami as Rei drug her away. The way she had sat with Rei until she had to move or risk falling asleep and dying without honoring her friends' sacrifice. She would  _never_ let them die in vain.

She would never want to go back but if she did…

She wouldn’t hesitate now and would let every ounce of her agony pour out. From the grief of knowing what Queen Serenity (she couldn’t think of her as her mother) had done to punish Venus for failing her last stand. For letting her twin soul shoulder injuries and broken spirits alone. For…

Minako had fallen but all she had seen was V. It killed her.

“Usagi?” Rei’s worried tone pulled her from her thoughts and Usagi spun around in surprise. When had she started crying? Her eyes stung painfully and her lungs didn’t seem to catch any air… the little trinkets she had been collecting for everyone rattling in her shaking hand.

Why was Rei here?

“Rei-chan…” Usagi reached for the affectionate annoyance that was always present with her fiery maiden but the tightness in her chest refused to loosen. “I…was…just…”

Rei was still for a moment before reaching for her and pulling her tightly against her and pressing a soft kiss against her temple. Usagi just buried her face in the white clothed shoulder and cried, fingers curling around the ridiculously pink overalls.

Her girls were alive. They were alright.

The little moments like these helped and she hadn’t noticed the progression when she fell for them all.

The quiet moments when it was just her and Ami. Ami would try to nudge her to studying (her cute Ami) but they would end up sprawled on the couch-  Usagi’s feet touching Ami’s as she read manga and Ami a book with titles and covers she couldn’t even begin to decipher. The way Ami would sometimes let her poke around the Mercury computer or read her poetry printed neatly in a notebook that was always hidden somewhere different. The tentative way Ami would reach for her hand, stopping, always hesitant and Usagi would grab them- giggling at the red tint across Ami’s face.

_Precious._

Or how Mako would flash a secretive smile at her sometimes during class and Usagi would immediately tilt her head before reaching into the bag at her feet, fingertips grazing a bundle of riceballs that hadn’t been there before she had gotten sent into the hall. The way Mako would flush when she excitedly flailed her hands to Minako and Ami, forgetting she was in class and the way Mako would sigh with no real agitation when all of them would be in the hall... again.

Minako and Ami always had riceballs too. Rei had told her she found them sometimes as well.

The way Mako had nervously rubbed her prized earring when she confessed to Usagi that “I think…I like boys and girls.” Usagi had hugged her and given her the brightest smile and immediately launched into a list of girls who were adorable. Mako had cried.

Why had she thought Usagi would care?

_Beautiful._

She had noticed Minako’s subtle sadness over time and had immediately wanted to comfort her. She hadn’t expected the quiet break down when she had sat down next to Minako on that swing set… nor the bottle of sickly sweet alcohol next to her feet. Minako had let the tears stream down her cheeks, laughing hysterically, as she babbled, “I remember, Usagi. Everything. Things that YOU can’t remember. THEY can’t remember. Why… why…”

“I just… feel so empty. Who am I?”

What could she say to her Minako? She could only speak for herself.

“You are Minako and you are real to ME. I love YOU, Minako. Whoever you are.”

She had knocked been onto the sand by the other blonde but didn’t move as Minako cried. They had just quietly watched the light fade from the sky, felt the chill burrow into their bones, and just let themselves BE.

No Senshi duties.

No mundane activities.

They just were.

Sometimes they would just sit in the park now and she had seen Minako’s real smile. Tinted with sadness but a beacon of hope. Shattered glass.

_Hers._

Mamoru had said nothing as she told him of the little tokens of affection. Hugs. Kisses- both given and received. He had merely smiled and said that if she was happy with her loves, he was happy. It had confused her but…

Why hadn’t she noticed?

Rei was holding her now and swaying side to side. Usagi could hear Rei’s voice but couldn’t make out the words and when she focused, she realized:

Rei was singing to her, quietly.

_All of them were hers._

Usagi tightened her grip on Rei and laughed a watery laugh.

_Hers._


	5. -I Burn-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been a risk and the loss was heavy.

Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama had told her once that you could hear the sound of your soul shredding. It had been a battle long ago when Mama had fallen at the hands of their enemy. Hotaru had known that- you could feel your very essence cry out with passion or agony.

Her soul was _screaming._ _Howling._

Saturn clutched the gloved hand to her chest and the rushing in her ears grew louder as Chibi Moon smiled gently.

“It’s okay, Hotaru-chan. S’okay…”

The blood was flowing too fast and Saturn watched as the crimson droplets dropped from the glaive resting in Venus’ hand. She had been careless, distracted by Usagi’s shout but now, it made sense. A corrupted avatar gem had been a risk.

They should have seen it coming.

Venus had always been the one to keep them in line. Minako had always been the one to carry her friends' death in her mind and heart each time a battle ended. Cursed to remember but never forget.

Her vision was blurred now and the ribbons of Chibi Moon’s henshin wrapped around her. Even in death, her friend would try to cheer her up.

So what if the world burned?

She stood.


End file.
